


溢出

by anborless0104



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anborless0104/pseuds/anborless0104
Summary: 我喜欢超级喜欢日向的影山和超级喜欢影山的日向
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 54





	溢出

“影山？！影山同学？？影山选手！！！请你冷静一下！！！”

日向手忙脚乱地去捉影山的两只大手，毕竟再晚点儿这双修长漂亮又有力的手就要一边捏着自己胸肌（虽然影山一定会管它叫欧派）一边往运动裤里摸了。

再长高日向也还是矮影山一个头，骨架体型的差异在球场上能靠其他能力填补，但在国王大人的怀里永远是让人吃亏的主要原因。日向好不容易抓住了影山的手腕，却掰不开禁锢自己的双臂。

那双手虽然因为日向的制止而停下了动作，但手心仍烙紧在他的身体之上，烫得日向总想逃。

“怎么？别告诉我你来我家只是为了占床位。”

即便这话说得一副不满的样子，日向也还是确定这家伙的嘴角一定带着笑。

和阿勒德的比赛结束后，一群同世代的选手和前后辈们把人家的居酒屋闹了个底朝天。这场妖怪大战真的太难得，一大堆人兴奋得不得了。刚回日本不久的日向被大家围着聊了半天，即便没喝什么酒人也有些晕乎乎的了。

倒是自己曾经最好的搭档，最可怕的对手，一直安安静静地给自己补充营养，填饱肚子。

——然后等着下一餐开动。

毕竟都是运动员和相关人士，再怎么闹最后也还算是有个度，在夜深之前大家就解散回家了。一群人混乱地道完别之后，才发现两个人不知道什么时候就悄悄溜了。

日向的后背紧贴着身后人的怀抱，耳根滚烫。他的确是想念影山了，不仅仅是作为球场上的队友或是对手，还有着恋人那一层的意思。日向高三的时候一击直球向影山告了白，下一句正想说“但你可以不用放在心上”的时候抬起头却收获了国王大人通红的脸。虽然没过多久就毕业了，情侣之间的那件事也不过是分别前乱七八糟地尝试过一次，但两年间两人似乎都没有半点变心的意思。

这哪里是变心的人会有的样子啊……

日向虽然有些招架不住，但主要还是太久没有的肢体接触让他有些紧张，其实自己也很躁动。他勉强扭转身子面向影山，这家伙果然坏笑着看着自己。

“……不要先洗澡吗？”

“比赛后都洗了的吧。”

“不用和女朋友单独庆祝吗？”

“说什么鬼话，”影山这才有些不满地撇了撇嘴，“别告诉我你有这个程序就行了。”

看到影山臭脸了日向反而笑了出来，刚才久别重聚的些微紧张也总算消散。他抬手圈住影山的身体往怀里靠着：“倒是有别的要告诉你的！”

“什么？”

“好喜欢你啊影山！！”

“……我也是啊你这傻子！！”

虽然两年过去，两个人无论身体还是心智多少都成熟了一些，但依然无法改变双方性经验稀薄的事实。

第一次做的时候两个人只是勉强学习一些基本步骤，日向光记得自己是真的疼得想哭，被慌乱的影山抱在怀里缓了好一会儿才勉强继续下去做到了最后，比起快感更多的是精神满足。

这次日向有备而来，心想回国前就会在自慰的时候尝试扩张的自己真是勇敢又可靠，不知道影山同学会不会因此感动到落泪。

但现实却是自己被影山摸了穴就快要哭出来了。明明第一次的时候这家伙还生涩得很，现在上来就会用指腹按着里面打转，没多久日向就觉得自己肚子都酸了。那修长的手指和自己的完全不一样，灵活又有力，得知日向自己习惯过便毫不客气地两三根手指裹着润滑往里摸，不知到底是嫌弃还是兴奋，一边摸着深处还要一边嫌弃日向连身体内部都那么小。

“那么嫌弃就不要露出一副色老头的表情啊！”

影山动着手腕抽插着，舔着日向温软的下唇吮咬，口齿不清地勉强回应着：“里面好软，连手指都咬得那么紧，到底是谁色啊。”

日向正想回嘴，一阵带着痛痒的快感顺着尾椎窜上脑袋，整个身子都跟着颤了一下。

“哈，爽到了？那么浅的地方？”

影山对自己擅长的事情很少抱有怀疑，对于这样的国王风范前搭档的日向倒是没有什么意见，毕竟这家伙的自信是建立在确实的强大之上的：完美的二传，强力的发球，绝妙的大局观。

但说实话日向不是很希望影山把这个脾气从球场带到床上来，刚才的嘲笑让日向咬牙切齿，却又回不出一句“难受死了”。

“……你为什么那么熟练啊！？”

日向涨红了脸只憋出那么一句，没想到反把影山问愣了。刚才还自信得意的国王大人张了张嘴，好一会儿才小声吐出一句“学不就行了，再把你弄疼了怎么办”。

糟了啊，日向心想，我真的好心动。

影山根本不习惯直接表达出对日向的体贴，赶忙转移注意力一样地逮住日向一顿亲。可是扩张自慰好歹都能看片学学，接吻这事没有对象也练不了，立刻就暴露出了两个人吻技的生涩。影山能做的不过是尽量不要撞到牙，也不知道舔哪里比较好，只会用舌尖慢慢地蹭日向的。日向被舔得有些酥痒，不服输地又亲回去，结果身体里的手指勾了勾肠壁，又把日向那股得意劲儿按回去了，呜呜地软哼着像在讨饶。

但影山知道这家伙才不会求饶，趁机骂了自己几句还差不多。

两个kiss菜鸟谁也不愿意停下，日向已经有些晕乎乎的了，不然自己怎么会轻轻摆着腰还抬高屁股让影山指奸？他环住影山的背，不轻不重地咬了他一口。

“再不进去天都要亮了……”

影山眨了眨眼：“也是，现在进去还能赶上天亮再出来。”

“？？？你这家伙不要若无其事地说一些恐怖的话啊！！”

日向趴在枕头上，努力让自己放松身体缓解不适。再怎么扩张刚进去也还是有些钝痛感，一个又大又热的硬块把自己的入口撑得不能再开了，影山似乎是感到阻力有些明显，回想起第一次做的时候一阵紧张，反而停在了这个最难受的地方。

“唔、你别……别卡在这里啊……”

日向痛得想揍人，但所有的力气都在用来忍痛和放松下身。影山这才回过神来，又握着他的侧腰慢慢往里挤，可算是把整个前端套进了软肉里。

两个人都满头大汗，日向有一半是疼的，但肉冠不卡着入口接受度一下就高了许多。他胡乱地想着做爱根本不是用屁股是用肚子，不然怎么会感觉小腹里都被塞满了。

“日向……还好吗？”

身后传来的影山的声音有些沙哑，带着气音呼唤自己的名字时性感得要命。日向前面还是童贞，他怎么能想到自己的身体有多舒服。影山光是控制住低喘都够费劲的，里面就像自己的指尖感受到的那样软热紧致，单是插进去快感就已经漫了上来。

“放心啦……这次也不会哭的，放、放马过来吧……！”

日向稍稍习惯了一会儿，心想自己之前的努力果然不是无用功，只是影山进来以后顶在敏感处感觉酸酸的，没有疼也没有失控，非常顺利！

“……好。”

但日向忘了影山说过他敏感点很浅，让他不要卡在入口，就真的只是没有卡在入口而已。

当那个滚烫坚硬的性器坚定地蹭过日向的敏感点还没有停下地继续往里深入的时候，日向才真的怕了。如果说刚才已经填满了小腹，这样下去到底还要戳到哪里？

“等、啊嗯……等等影山……怎么还在，还在往里面……！？”

影山舔了舔发干的下唇，看着日向的臀瓣和自己之间的一截空隙：“因为我还没全部进去啊。”

话音刚落，影山再挺了进去，把那截空隙彻底填满了。茎身像泡在热水里，甬道里的挤压感也恰到好处，看日向虽然被插得有点懵，但似乎没什么排斥反应，影山也不再控制干脆先磨着深处小幅地动了起来。

单是冠头就已经很大了，那么大的顶端还直直插进了深处，日向能清楚地感觉到自己已经被顶到了最里面，再多进去一点可能肚子都要被捅坏。那么大的一根，存在感实在太强了，就算没有故意找准自己的弱点进攻，  
日向也清晰地感觉到酥麻和酸软的感觉正慢慢夺走自己的身体。

“为什么、啊……你这家伙……也太……”

“太什么？”

日向咬着牙，他被刺激得指尖都在颤，本来要抱怨的话也被顶得变了调，偏偏影山就要一边磨着里面一边要他回答。

“……太、大了……啊啊……”日向把脸埋进了枕头，声音有些闷闷的，“里面、真的……好撑，好胀……啊啊！不要里面、装不下了……！不、啊……”

“……”

明明是自己要问日向的，却被对方的直球砸了个晕头转向。影山撑在床面的手不禁握起了拳，下身的挺动跟着快了起来。

“呜……！”

日向腿都软了，明明只是用膝盖和大腿撑高屁股，保持这和球场上的弹跳跑动比根本不算什么的姿势此时却让他力不从心，后腰一个劲的往下坠。影山发现了他的小动作，特意腾出一只手揽住日向的腰，掌心贴着他的小腹。日向的身体一直在好好地锻炼着，和高中比时结实了很多，肌肉裹着骨架没有半点多余，十分匀称漂亮，腰也很细窄，腹部摸起来也很有弹性。

“真没出息啊……这就不行了？”

影山手指微微用力，撑高日向下身的同时指腹揉按着他的的肚子，性器却也在里面顶着。内外同时被施力的一瞬日向失声尖叫，生生被坏心眼的影山欺负出了眼泪，想用没什么力气的手掰开影山的胳膊，却反被对方抓住了手按在自己下腹。

“不、影……影山……”

国王大人舔吻着他的后颈，湿热的触感让日向浑身发麻，他还感觉到影山特意多退出了一些，让那个折磨人的肉冠拓着甬道又顶回穴心，甚至顶到日向的手掌。

“哈啊……忽然夹紧了，摸到了？”

摸到自己的身体里入侵物的羞耻感让日向彻底崩溃了。

日向觉得好奇怪，明明上次疼得要命自己都没有哭，这次却哭得停不下来。影山的胸口好热，贴着自己不放，影山的呼吸声也好讨厌，烫得自己耳朵发痒。

“影山……呜、好舒服……啊啊……会、会坏的……！嗯啊……！”

日向觉得好奇怪，自己到底在说什么。

他隐约听到身后那家伙的闷笑，心里后悔得要死，就不该让这家伙那么得意，但自己的身体和嘴巴好像都不受自己控制。做爱好难，日向觉得自己的心脏都被捅破口，有什么东西正在汩汩流出。

其实影山的脑袋也开始混乱了。这家伙的身体太舒服了，连挺动的时候撞在臀肉上的触感都让人爽得下身发麻。日向带着哭腔的呼唤一下下地戳着自己的神经，他心想，日向才不会被自己操坏，永远都坏不了。明明就是这副身体在压榨自己，甚至让影山难得地觉得自己才是赢不了的那一方。

“但我也不会输的，日向。”

拉锯战也不是没有打过，但这样的境况根本不是单纯的耐力和体力可以解决的。影山抱着着他的身体不断操弄着，日向时不时就被积累的快感狠狠进攻一波，几次出现了接近高潮的快感，但前面却硬着没射，只稀稀拉拉地往下掉着清液。最可怕的是那种小高潮变得越来越频繁激烈，强烈的刺激让日向想把腿夹紧，却只能夹到影山的大腿，甚至还被对方用膝盖分得更开。

“啊……呜、坏了……不行了影山……好、好舒服……啊啊嗯……”

日向的眼泪和涎液把枕头染湿了一小片，他好想射出来，又好想一直都这样。他第一次知道舍不得自慰是什么感觉，自己现在的一切感受，灼热也好，快乐和痛苦也好，全部都来自影山。

“日向……再一会儿就好……嗯……”

影山低喘着，却也笑着，他被肤浅的快乐填满，他被溢出的蜜糖包裹。

太阳只照耀着他一人。

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢超级喜欢日向的影山和超级喜欢影山的日向


End file.
